Shibusen High Not always safe
by WerewolfVampireWriter
Summary: Angela gets a text while getting dressed from her best fried forever, Mifune, telling her that everyone's waiting for her. When she gets there, Mifune isn't there. He's never been late, not even at Spartoi Middle School. Where could the Sword Saint be?


'_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
It's the morning of your very first day  
And you say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
Try and stay out of everybody's way.'_

Angela jerked her tousled brown dread locked head up at the song blaring from her alarm. "Oh, I'm gonna be late. Why do I feel like the White Rabbit when I say that?"

She rolled off her bed, her back hitting the hardwood floor with a loud thump! "Oh, ouch, maybe I should do that less..." Her phone vibrated-- a text? Her hand rose up over the side of the bed and groped the blue-green sheets of her single twin mattress. "The hell's my phone!?"

Finding it a few minutes later, she flipped it open, and stared with boredom at the text from her friend, Black*Star. _'That fool has a friggin' death wish, making fun of Maka-chan like that.' _Angela thought, cringing to herself as she realized that Black*Star'd probably get chopped with a book from Maka, appropriately dubbed, "Maka Chop."

She crawled over to her closet and pushed the doors open, fighting them. "Damn doors, stay open!" She managed to pull out her dusty backpack before the 'damn doors' closed on her hand.

Sucking her hurt thumb, she pulled on a pair of black capri's and a green V-neck before checking her backpack and standing, then going out. She tapped her Converse clad-feet, then wondered where her friends were.

She tipped her witch's hat to an older witch, who did the same. "'Morning, Medusa-sensei." She greeted the snake witch with some emotion. The other merely nodded, and continued on her way to Shibusen High.

Her phone vibrated, _yet again, _in the thigh pocket of her shorts and she pulled it out, perking up when she saw it was from Mifune, her 16-year-old best friend forever. His text read--

_Angela-- Were are you? Everyone's waitin' on up you! _

She smiled to herself and jogged the rest of the way there, wondering if there was soccer tryouts she could try out for. Blair was the first to greet her, knocking her to the ground in a glomp. "Nya, Angela-chan! What took you so long~? Blair was almost ready to fight the Mizune!" She glared at the other girl, dressed in her usual mostly revealing attire, down to the mouse-like feet she possessed.

"Chi, chi, it's 'cause you're a stupid cat, why not stay that way?" Mizune countered cooly.

"Oh, let 'em fight, they'll get tired anyway. Eruka-chan's with Free. She never leave the werewolf's side, never. The frog witch loves the werewolf! Hahaha!" Angela rolled her eyes at Black*Star's words. "But everyone loves great ol' me!" The spiky-haired bluenette walked away with Tsubaki, who could turn into a weapon.

"Meh, ignore 'im, Angela-chan. I've been ignorin' 'im all Summer." A familiar voice sounded in her ear, cheerful.

"Maka-chan! Did ya give Spiky the ol' Maka Chop?" The pig-tailed girl grinned and nodded.

"Women, she gave me one too, and just for playfully biting her." Soul rubbed his head, wondering where the hell Maka got her monster strength. Maybe that's why they don't consider her human.

Soul, on the other hand, had the ability to control one with the sound of his piano playing.

"Hehe, I told you not to bite me in school, Soul-kun, even if we're going steady. I'm not quite ready like Tsubaki and Black*Star, or Kim-chan and Ox-kun, or even Jackie-chan and Harvar!" Maka pushed at Soul and went into the school as the bell rang.

"What're waitin' for, Angela-chan? You're gonna be late if you don't get over 'ere!" Patti and Liz put their arms through Angela's and tugged her into the school.

'_Where's my BFF, Mifune? He's not here, and he's always here on time for school, even in Spartoi Middle School... Mifune? His text said he was waiting here with the others for me...' _Angela thought as she made it to first period, her most dangerous one, on time. Professer Stein merely made the light glint off his glasses to let it be known that she was lucky.


End file.
